


5 Times Merlin Broadened His Kink Horizons

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 - Team Envy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Food Porn, Kink, M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, cross-dressing, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny, thing about Gwaine; he could talk anyone into just about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Merlin Broadened His Kink Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> My entry of the Summer Pornathon Challenge #2 - Kink Grab Bag. Entry #12.
> 
> Kink(s) used: food play; enema; cross-dressing; watersports; exhibitionism/voyeurism

**1**  
It was the first time Merlin had ever done this. Not that it was anything wild or overly kinky, but far enough from his own experience to make him slightly uncomfortable. But Gwaine had talked him into it. Funny thing about Gwaine; he could talk anyone into just about anything.

“Now why don’t you lie back and we’ll get you all set, yeah?” Gwaine’s voice was equal parts soothing and suggestive, a combination only he could perfect. Something Merlin was grateful for at the first touch of golden liquid to his cock. It felt odd, not warm or cold or anything but sticky really. They both watched as the honey dripped down his shaft to settle at the base and roll over the curve of his balls. Merlin had to keep himself from squirming at the slight tickle to the hairs there.

And when Gwaine’s mouth finally descended and took in his whole length, sticky honey glistening on his lips, Merlin resolved to always try Gwaine’s ideas. Because gods know they would be _brilliant_.

 **2**  
He felt full. Much fuller than when Gwaine was inside him. He was being pressed at from all sides; an ever-present pressure on his prostate, a feeling so _full_ that it touch him everywhere inside.

Merlin tried not to jerk at the sudden feeling of a hand rubbing gently across his stomach. “Just another minute sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

The hand rubbed lower, running fingers through coarse pubic hair and trailing along his hard cock. Merlin whimpered. “Gwaine. I can’t.”

“Shh. Yes, you can. You’re doing beautifully. Just a bit more, then you can let go.”

Gwaine positioned him over the toilet seat, one hand holding the enema tube in its place, the other still running along the length of Merlin’s cock. “Alright now. I’m going to pull it out and you can let go okay?”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gwaine pulled the tube out and Merlin couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a small push, it felt as if everything came rushing out of him. His thighs trembled and his breath stuttered as Gwaine grasped his cock.

When he came, it felt like flying.

 **3**  
Surprisingly, it had been Merlin’s idea to try it out. Not so surprisingly, Gwaine agreed in a heartbeat, the lecherous dog. But the fact remained that one day Merlin had gone out all on his own and come back with a simple satin babydoll.

Merlin slipped it on slowly, Gwaine watching his every move like a hawk, and he had to bite his lip at the sensation of the fabric against his already hard cock. To put it simply, it felt _amazing_. The fabric moved like water, sliding along his skin as he pushed it across his thighs and up his hips. He wasn’t even aware his eyes had closed, until Gwaine was there, kissing the life out of him.

 **4**  
It never even crossed his mind before. _Before_. One simple word that meant so much now. _Before_ Gwaine. See, before Gwaine, Merlin would never have considered that pissing on another man’s chest could possibly be hot. Really, really, hot. And the look on Gwaine’s face as the steady stream of hot piss brush past his nipple and flitted over the tip of his red cock; Gwaine was fucking loving it.

“You really like this then?” Merlin asked in wonder and curiosity. Gwaine moaned and tipped his head back, baring the long curve of his neck.

“Oh, yeah.”

Gwaine moaned again and stared to pull on his length faster. With a mumbled “Shit” Merlin let out the last few trickles and stroked himself quickly. He jerked himself in small, fast pulls, feeling something like electricity run down his spine, and then he was coming. Long white stripes splattered across Gwaine’s torso and neck. Gwaine reached up to rub Merlin’s come around a nipple.

 **5**  
He’d never done this before. Well, he’d done _this_ , but never with someone else, never while being told what to do.

“That’s it Merlin, that’s it. Slow down a little sweetheart. Run your thumb over the tip now. _That’s_ it.”

It was a heady feeling, baring himself like this. Letting Gwaine control him like this. It made heat pool in his belly and his hips jerk forward. He couldn’t hold in the moan that spilled from his lips.

“Gwaine.” One word, and Gwaine looked at him through hooded eyes, a smirk lit his face.

“Come on then. Come for me.”

And he did.


End file.
